


One Step

by AddictedtoFiction03



Series: Buck's Journey [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Begins, Buck's a soft boy, Buck's first day, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon, Mental Abuse, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: A little look inside Buck's mind on his first day at firehouse 118.





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little series about Buck. Just little headcanons because I feel like Buck's backstory is kind of interesting. I know we haven't seen much, but this is just my take. Enjoy!

There it is.

Firehouse 118.

Buck pulled the sunglasses off his face as he took in the sight before him. The station laid merely five feet from where he stood. The moment he walked through those doors, everything would change. He scanned the bays for his crew members, trying to get a feel of the place but didn’t see anyone. Buck wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe he should get back into the cab and forget about it.

He could feel the burning rays of the sun, pushing him to go inside, but his feet remained frozen. But why? Why couldn’t he move and get the next chapter in his life going? Was it the whisperings in his mind telling him that he was making a big mistake? What if he went inside only to accomplish nothing or did something that would cost them their lives? Could he live with something like that? There was a hint of spicy pork in the air making his stomach growl, but he knew if he ate something, his nerves would destroy that delicious meal. 

Okay...this was it. He was going inside. Buck tightened his sweaty fist around the strap of his bag, telling himself that it was time. But the sound of the horn honking behind him pulled him from his inner thoughts. Buck turned around to see his cab with the back door wide open, and the glare from the driver told Buck that he was not pleased with him. Wow, that had to be a record. Buck had gone an hour without pissing someone off. Now that is growth, Buck thought to himself.

“I have people waiting on me,” the disgruntled cab driver said in a sneer. “Can you pay your fare already?

Buck shook his head as he reached into his pocket. “Sorry about that. I was having a moment,” he confessed, fishing a couple of notes from the folds of his wallet.

“Do it on your time, not mine.”

“Right. How much?”

“22.50.”

Buck placed a fifty into the driver’s palm. “Keep the change as an apology for my troubles,” he said, ignoring the shocked look on the man’s face as he shut the door behind him. Seconds later, the cab was rolling and disappeared into a neighboring street. With that problem fixed, Buck turned around to look at his current situation. He had been so ready to go inside until that asshole ruined his moment. Now, he was back at square one. Buck glanced down at his watch, making sure that he wasn’t late. Buck let out a small sigh as he had a few extra minutes before he had no choice but to go inside. Being late would make nothing but a lousy impression, and all of his efforts over the last several months would be for nothing. Buck dropped his gaze as the words of his father sounded in his mind.

~~

_ “This is despicable.” _

_ Buck closed his eyes as he listened to his father go on and on about his grades. He was afraid to look at the man who was pacing in front of him, fearing that his other cheek would soon bare its own painful mark. _

_ “How many times have I told you?” Evan Buckley, the second sneered, pulling the stinky tobacco stick from his thin lips. “C’s are not acceptable grades.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Dad. I tried. Math is just so hard for me,” Buck tried to explain, but that did nothing to stop his father was slapping him across the face with the stocky paper. _

_ “That is not good enough,” Evan said, shaking his head. “This kind of grade will get you nowhere. Do you want to be a failure for the rest of your life?” _

_ Buck swallowed painfully. “No,” he replied, his voice was hoarse. _

_ “Well, you will if you don’t turn things around you will have to find somewhere to live. I will not have a failure as a son. But then again, you will never amount to anything.” _

_ Buck curled his fists as his father rained harsh words over him. It was always the same thing. Nothing he did was ever good enough to please his father. “Yes, I will,” he said, raising his eyes to his dad, watching him stop in his tracks. The evil glint in those soulless eyes told him that he was in big trouble. _

_ “What did you say to me?” The older man stalked over to Buck, crouching down in front of him. “Tell me,” he dared Buck, his boozy breath hitting him in the nose. _

_ “I said I will,” Buck repeated as the lights went out when his father’s fist connected with his face. _

_ When Buck came to, he felt something cold against his cheek. He forced his eyelids open to see Maddie holding an ice pack to his face with a warm smile on her face. “What happened?” he asked her groggily. _

_ “The same thing that always happens,” Maddie murmured, pushing his curls off his forehead. “You got snarky with Dad, and he hit you,” she sighed. “I am sorry I wasn’t here to stop him.” _

_ Buck pushed himself up until he was sitting next to her. He closed his eyes to block the sight of her tears. “It’s not your fault. I should know better,” he said, taking the cold pack from her. _

_ “But I should have been here,” Maddie sniffled, looking down to the ground. “To protect you.” _

_ “He said that I would never amount to anything,” Buck said brokenly. “He’s right.” _

_ “No,” Maddie stated firmly, placing a hand on his arm. “He is not right, Buck. Don’t let that bastard tell you otherwise. You are only seventeen. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t let him take that from you. All you have to do is take one step at a time. What do you want to do?” _

_ Buck turned to Maddie. “I want to get away from him,” he said confidently. “As far away as I can.” _

_ Maddie smiled proudly at him. “Then do it,” she told him, getting out of her seat. “I am going to go find the peroxide for that cut. Keep that there,” she ordered him, walking into the bathroom. “Remember one step,” she said, coming back with her hands full of supplies. _

_ ~~ _

The sound of a hissing bus brought him back to the present. Buck looked around him, glad to see that he had the sidewalk to himself so that he wouldn’t raise any suspicion. Buck pulled his strap closer to his shoulder as the words of his sister brought a new wave of confidence. Buck wasn’t doing this to prove his father wrong, but to make his sister proud. 

He looked up into the sky. “Wherever you are, Maddie, this is for you,” he said, hoping somehow that she would know that he was okay. Buck took in a deep breath as he took his first steps towards the door this time without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I will have the next one up in a few days. Thanks for reading. Please be kind as this is my first fic in this fandom!


End file.
